ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan Andrews's Mythical
Mythical is a American fantasy action dramedy series created by Bryan Andrews. This is Andrews' first series to be made outside of or not made for Nickelodeon, as it is dark. It is being produced by Mad Hatter Entertainment, Cartoon Network Studios, Williams Street and Flame Owl Productions (being its first project) and aired on on January TBD, 2019. Synopsis In a post-apocalyptic world, a Sea turtle warrior is chosen to protect his town, Angelstorm, from a cold-hearted, cruel hippopotamus. Characters Main *'Zoko' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - an anthromorphic sea turtle who becomes a warrior, being the main protagonist. **'Flare' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a dragon who is Zoko's pet, being hired to protect Zoko. Supporting *'Princess Jaiydn Facepaint' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Face Paint princess who aids Zoko at times. She is the daughter of the deceased King and Queen Facepaint. She wants revenge on End Hippo for ruining her life, killing her parents, and ripping her heart out. **'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - an anthromorphic walrus who is Jaiydn's guard and only best friend until she met Zoko, Flare and Miko. *'Xuprix '(voiced by Ron Perlman) - a elderly human wizard who choses Zoko as the warrior. *'Miko Ratters/Archer Rat' (voiced by Dan Green) - an anthromorphic rat who is the blacksmith and the former archer, also training Zoko on using bow and arrows. *'Haliee Tear' (voiced by TBD) - a Tear who TBD. *'Mystical Aardvark' (voiced by Scott McCord) - a tough or selfess aardvark who is Rat's assistant, wizard or animal caller. *'Flappy "Flaps" '- a blue-eyed flyst who is the comic relief of the series. He is always referred as Flaps, but is credited as Flappy. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) Antagonists *'End Hippo' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a hippopotamus who is cold-hearted, wanting to take over the city, and the main antagonist. *'Zaii' (voiced by Justin Roliand) - TBD. *saber-tooth tiger character - TBD. *'Skatato' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an anthropomorphic bear who is a gold thief and the leader of his clan. He is Jaiydn's nemesis. **TBD **TBD **TBD *human villain - TBD. Episodes List of episodes Gallery Zoko (Mythical).png|Zoko Miko Ratters.png|Miko Ratters. Trivia *This is Bryan Andrews' first created project to air outside of Nickelodeon. **The fifth season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer technically doesn't count, since that show was originally made for Nickelodeon. **Technically, both Netflix and Cartoon Network (and Adult Swim) owns the rights to the series. *Many people of the series consider this an adult-oriented, action packed version of Arthur (despite having humans and Face Paints) combined with Samurai Jack. *This is the first Cartoon Network Studios cartoon to be made for a streaming service, as well as the second series made by that company to be made outside of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim, after TBS's Close Enough. **This is also William Street's first cartoon to be made for a streaming service, as well as the first one to be air outside of Adult Swim. *Although this series is darker and serious, it, at times, has some pretty light and funny moments. *Similar to Samurai Jack, every episode has a roman numeral numbers on the title of episodes. *Similar to Gatopardos the Cheetah, this series features anthromorphic animal characters. **Unlike that series, the anthromorphic animals will be wearing clothes while there will be some non-anthromorphic animals similar to Arthur. *Andrews announced that there will be tons of easter eggs from both Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer and Gatopardos the Cheetah. Examples include: **One of the citizens marks a resemblance to Gatopardos **One of the swords in the hall when Xuprix is giving Zoko his sword is actually Velocity's sword, The Dark Human Extinction. ** *In addition, there is also other WB and CN-related easter eggs, including: **In Episode III, Flaps is referred as Flappy McFinger, a character from the Collin the Speedy Boy series. **In Episode VI, a Loch Ness Monster citizen resembles Nessie from The Cryptids **A mountain lion citizen resembles Peppy Lion from Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-14 Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Traditional animated Category:Flame Owl Productions Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Category:Adult animation Category:2019